When The Parents Are Away
by Tarafina
Summary: The party of the year was going on downstairs but Leslie Queen had long ago let it continue on without her. :Chlollie:


**Title**: When The Parents Are Away...  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Family/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver, OFC/OMC  
**Prompt**:#010 - Home  
**Word Count**: 2,655  
**Summary**: The party of the year was going on downstairs but Leslie Queen had long ago let it continue on without her.

**_When The Parents Are Away...  
_**-1/1-

The party of the year was going on downstairs but Leslie Queen had long ago let it continue on without her. She was happy to supply the place but she wasn't much of a partier herself. She didn't know even half of the kids currently using her living room as their dance floor and her kitchen as the main drink outlet. She'd watched the kegs roll in, shook her head, and just let it happen. Her parents were currently enjoying a weekend away, leaving their trustworthy daughter home alone, with only her Aunty Lois to check in on her from time to time. And occasionally her Uncle Clark who was much more hesitant about her first weekend without her parents. Uncle Bart dropped by a few times, but she figured that was more for her mother's leftover than to check in on how she was doing. And after reassuring them all that Friday night that she was perfectly fine and completely capable, they left her alone. Which is why that Saturday, she hosted the biggest party to ever hit Star City.

She was enjoying the comfort of her bedroom; a movie she'd seen a handful and a half times long over, a half-empty plastic cup of beer sat on her end table, a much lighter and softer CD than the ear-blasting rock n' roll booming downstairs crooned in the background, and her incredible boyfriend Kyle worked diligently at giving her a nice purple hickey on her neck. All clothes were fully in place, while a little rumpled, and she was leaned back on her bed, propped up on pillows, her hands buried in his shaggy hair as he proceeded to kiss and suckle the crook of her neck. Much better than watching a bunch of idiots get smashed and the many hormonal teens grinding away to the music downstairs.

If her parents had been there, her bedroom door would be open, her dad would stop in from time to time with lame excuses, all the while staring at Kyle as if he were some sort of bug to be squashed, and a plate of her mother's cookies would be half eaten in Kyle's lap. The only cookies better than her mom's were her grandma Martha's and Kyle was a sucker for anything baked, so she was often ignored in favor of her mother's desserts, which Leslie was entirely sure were only made to keep Kyle's hands to himself. It was a conspiracy.

As she fell deeper and deeper into the stimulating sensations of Kyle's mouth, she further ignored the pounding music downstairs, the crash of ornaments and furniture breaking. So long as they stayed out of any and all locked rooms, it was fine. She was the daughter of a billionaire and all things that really mattered were locked away from prying eyes. She'd learned early on that her parents were superheroes and as a kid, it hadn't surprised her. But then, she idolized her parents like no other and so them going out to save the world was a natural thing to her. Later, she understood that most parents were _nothing _like Mr. and Mrs. Queen. And she appreciated that in them, really, even if it did mean that all of her friends were screened before ever coming over to the house, that her dad personally met, intimidated, and had a bad habit of interrogating everybody she ever knew, and that they spent a lot of time worrying about other people and their safety.

In the end, she could do nothing more than admire them. Sure, it might be nice to have the kind of mom who stayed at home, was never kidnapped or had her life threatened, and didn't die on a yearly basis to save others, only to return from the dead. Not exactly your average Brady bunch. And it might've been easier to have a dad that wasn't a billionaire or a superhero or a stoic figure that was always suspicious of every person that came into their lives. But overall, she had two incredible people raising her. People that would do and give anything for her and the world itself. Two people that would sacrifice themselves for each other, no matter what the cost. So sometimes she was jealous of her friends and their parents, but most of the time, she looked at hers and she knew that she was the lucky one. Because while they might not be conventional, they gave a whole new meaning to epic.

Their love for each other alone, while gag-worthy the majority of the time, really was quite sweet in that overly romantic way that she loved in movies but didn't quite enjoy seeing in her parents. Her dad could be strict and unwavering when it came to the public, but with his wife next to him, he was sweet and soft-hearted and he became the dad she remembered growing up, the one who would play with her for hours on end; house and tea party and teaching her how to shoot her bow and arrow. He was the man who kissed her owies and taught her how to throw a punch, who made her chocolate chip pancakes every Sunday since she was three and never missed one of her school plays or science fairs. And that side still came out, even as she grew older and out of the little things like crying over scraped knees. He hugged her tight when she had her first heartbreak at thirteen, rubbed her back and told her whoever he was, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. When she had the _worst _Valentine's day ever, he gave her a dozen lilies, a box of chocolates, the cheesiest valentine ever made, and made her chocolate chip pancakes to cheer her up. And even though he didn't like the idea of her dating, he met and approved of Kyle, even let him come over to the house when her dad was out of town or away at work. He trusted her, loved her, would do _anything _for her, and Leslie never doubted that.

Just like her dad, her mother was amazing. Sure, she wasn't like her Aunty Lois who would tell her all the juicy details about some big scandal in Metropolis like how she'd stumbled on the Mayor and his secret fling with the copy girl at The Daily Planet, but her mom had her own quirky charm that was never to be outdone. She never put work before her daughter; she was a top notch mom from day one. She fixed her hair to look acceptable when Leslie got a giant gob of gum caught in her it and even convinced anybody who asked that it was the new fashion. She loved each and every one of the poorly drawn pictures Leslie had made her, posting them all over the house, wherever free wall space could be found. She made her hot chocolate in the middle of the night when she knew she couldn't sleep. She cuddled with her and rubbed her back whenever she was sick, ignoring calls for big journalistic breaks to stay and make sure she drank all her orange juice and had chicken noodle soup to warm her up. She never made her wear the ugly Christmas sweaters her grandpa Gabe sent every year. And she was there through each and every boy turmoil Leslie had ever had, starting with Gordy Nard when she was just seven years old and liked the boy who had a fetish for sticking glue on every thing Leslie ever brought to school.

And while she could do without the constant affection they showered on each other, she wouldn't trade them for anything. Which is probably why she felt a pang of regret for betraying their trust as she had and allowing the party downstairs. It really was originally only going to be a small group of her friends coming over, enjoying the freedom that came without parents. But then word got out and more and more people were asking to come over and before she knew it, she had her own house party happening. She escaped from the chaos and her and Kyle enjoyed the separation of her room to themselves. She'd clean up tomorrow, probably with the help of her Aunt Lois who would very coolly be discreet about the whole thing, and probably not mention it to either of her parents until she was much older and couldn't be grounded.

She shivered as Kyle's teeth lightly nipped her but her reaction was quickly ignored when the phone rang shrilly in the background. She moved to grab it but Kyle's hand cupping her cheek stopped her. "Leave it," he said. And she figured why not, letting it ring and falling back into the lull of his lips. But whoever was calling was persistent and called right back after they got the voice mail.

With a sigh and a laugh, Kyle grabbed it and pushed the talk button, jokingly greeting, "Whoever this is it better be important because Leslie Queen is _very _busy at the moment."

"Kyle?"

With wide eyes, Kyle looked at Leslie, mouth falling open in shock. "Mrs. Queen!" he squeaked out.

"Put my daughter on the phone, Kyle. Now."

He laughed awkwardly before handing the phone over quickly, shrugging apologetically as Leslie shook her head, glaring at him.

"M-Mom?!" She smiled uncomfortably. "Um, hi... Kyle was just fooling around, you know, joking."

"Your mom is scary," he admitted, shaking his head.

"I prefer to think _I'm_ scarier," a deep voice came from behind.

The two seventeen year old's turned abruptly.

"DAD!" Leslie exclaimed.

Staring back at her with a lifted brow and his arms crossed over his broad chest, Oliver asked, "Care to explain what 100+ teenagers are doing downstairs, Lili?"

"Um... Well... Funny thing really..." She smiled, brows knit.

"I'm waiting..." Her mother's voice could be heard saying.

"That your mom?" Oliver quirked a slight smile. "Tell her to ask you about how her private office looks right now."

"LESLIE MARTHA QUEEN!"

"I'm dead," Leslie murmured to herself sadly.

"Sooooo dead," her parents repeated agreeably.

Okay, so she really, _really _loved her parents, and maybe she shouldn't have done the party thing _right _after they agreed to leave her on her own for a weekend, but how was she supposed to know that they'd be home so early? "What, uh, what are you doing here, daddy?" She tried giving him the innocent look that usually worked; pouted lips, big eyes, lifted shoulder.

He stared back, unmoved. Your mom forgot her favorite perfume."

Kyle snorted. "You came all the way back for perfume?"

Oliver lifted a warning brow. "When you grow up, fall in love, and have a wife even half as incredible as my wife, you're going to learn quickly to appease those little things. Besides... I love that perfume on her."

"Aww, Ollie..." they could hear over the phone.

Leslie rolled her eyes. "Great... You're getting lovey-dovey and you're not even in the same room!"

"Would you rather us return to yelling at you?" Chloe asked, her tone clearly quite irritated.

"Um, no... Go about the lovey-doveyness."

"Kyle... Go home and take the party with you," Oliver ordered, motioning toward the door.

Standing up, Kyle saluted him before giving Leslie an apologetic smile and blowing her a dramatic kiss. He left the room, purposely giving Oliver a wide berth and could soon be heard shouting, "Parents are back, party's busted, everybody run!"

Tapping his foot, Oliver closed the door and turned back toward Leslie. "Explain."

"Well... It honestly started out small and just sort of... evolved on its own."

Her mother sighed. "Leslie... You know how important it is that our house stay as safe as possible."

"Mom, it was just a bunch of teenagers. I locked all important doors and nobody over eighteen showed up tonight!"

"If you locked all the important doors, why was your mother's study ransacked?"

"Uh... I don't know. But... I'm sure nothing is too disturbed and I will clean it up first thing tomorrow morning. I promise!"

"No... You'll clean it up as soon as we're done talking."

Leslie deflated, shoulders falling. "Dad, it's like midnight."

"Leslie, do you really think you should be arguing with me right now? Because you're on thin ice and I'm considering the option of grounding you for the rest of your life."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going away to college in two years..."

"Since we're paying for that college life you so desperately want, you might consider following the rules as closely as possible," he suggested.

"Oh come on, it was only _one _party."

"If that's your excuse, your Aunty Lois is going to be very disappointed in how little you've learned from her," her mother sighed. "Clean my office and whatever other mess has been made. You're grounded for the rest of the weekend, meaning no friends or visitors besides family or the League. We'll see you bright and early Monday morning and you better expect a very in-depth conversation about boundaries and respect. Now put your father on."

With a sigh, Leslie held the phone out to her dad who picked it up, sending her a disapproving frown before he lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey Sidekick... You left it on the bathroom counter, right?" He grinned. "If everything goes according to plan, I'll be there in an hour..." He glanced over at Leslie. "She's looking properly chastised for now... I'll see you soon. Love you too. Bye." He hung up before crossing his arms once more. "I'll be asking Clark to stay with you the rest of the weekend." As her mouth opened, his brows lifted and she stopped whatever protests were about to leave her. "Try not to throw any more raves while we're gone, Lili."

She nodded, frowning.

With one last disappointed look at her, he turned around and left the room.

Falling back on her bed, Leslie glared at the ceiling. Well that was one awesome weekend that just blew up in her face and she had a pretty bad feeling that any and all weekends leading up to graduation and college would be sorely lacking in anything akin to fun. Maybe she deserved it and maybe not, she was a little too annoyed at the moment to make any real conclusions. All she knew was that in the end, her parents would treat her fairly, they always did. And while the last day of her weekend would be spent with her Uncle Clark who most definitely would not bring her Aunt Lois, who would be far more fun and willing to hear all the dirt on the party, she knew she deserved it. She'd known the rules and she broke them... Still, she had her fun while it lasted and, really, she just knew both of her parents had probably done the same thing when they were young. Ever at their age now they had a million and one adventures. None of them included drunken teenagers, but they weren't living boring lives.

Being the daughter of Oliver and Chloe Queen was never lacking in excitement and while she knew that parties would be a giant restriction for her in future, she was sure she could find something to do with just the League serving as her only connection to the world for the next couple years. Her Uncle Bart was bound to have something up his sleeve... She just knew that if he got the chance and her parents weren't looking, he'd speed her halfway across the country to whatever big bash she wanted... So she wasn't complaining just yet. She still had a few good times ahead of her and she planned to take full advantage of them.


End file.
